


Demons Can't Fly

by foxyseok



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blasphemy, Demon Kim Taehyung | V, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Two Shot, this is very filthy even for my standards honestly im sorry god?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyseok/pseuds/foxyseok
Summary: "What do you do when you need help with your sexual life? Yes, that’s right, you go to your local witchcraft store. What’s the worst thing that could happen to you after drawing questionable symbols on the floor of your living room and chanting a spell to summon a demon? Taehyung is the answer for that. The demon finds himself wanting to give you exactly what you want. How can he resist the sweet smell of your leaking arousal that started to pool in your panties the second you glanced at him?"
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Demons Can't Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to upload this during Easter because... yeah. Anyways, hi! I've been thinking about a demon fanfic for a while and I'm happy with how this went, I hope you guys can enjoy as well. You can find me on twt @foxyseok.

__

_This is the dumbest shit I’ve ever attempted_ , you think to yourself. Your hands are busy drawing symbols that you don’t recognize on four pieces of paper glued together to form a bigger space.

But you’re so fed up with men. You’re done with their lack of sense, their lack of… what? Empathy, even? When you find a guy, who isn’t a complete asshole to begin with, he ends up being horrible in bed. You can’t even remember the last time you were satisfied during sex, that’s how bad this is.

So, what do you do when you need help with your sexual life? Yes, that’s right, you go to your local witchcraft store. You never believed much in that bullshit of enchantments and spells. Holy damn, you barely believed in zodiac signs. But what’s the worst thing that could happen to you after drawing questionable symbols on the floor of your living room and chanting spells to summon a demon?

“Spent thirty dollars on this, better work”, you mumble alone.

The middle-aged woman at the store said that the enchantment was for sex demons, _incubus_ as she described. The demon is supposed to come during your sleep in a super realistic dream and that’s all.

_It should be safe._

“Who am I kidding, this is not gonna work”, you sigh deeply and look at your handiwork on the floor.

Getting up, you take the piece of paper with the spell and start to chant it out loud three times. Then, with a safety pin that you drowned in alcohol, you prick one of your fingertips and waits until the little droplet of blood comes out. Holding on top of the paper with the symbols, the blood falls exactly on the biggest symbol in the middle. So you chant the same spell three more times and wait.

You wait precisely five minutes, eyeing the digital clock near the TV.

“Amazing, thirty dollars in the trash.”

You hoped to fall asleep instantly or get those visions where you don’t even notice that you already slept. But nothing happens, not even a weird noise or a thump. Your apartment is silent and as empty as it was before.

_Maybe if I sleep he’ll come?_

Going to the bathroom, you wash your hands and get in bed. The moon is shining through the curtain and you look outside, hoping to see a face on your window. You were never scared of horror movies. Actually, supernatural stuff and that type of things never really did much for you.

Part of you wants to believe this incubus guy will show up and give you what you want, but the reasonable part of you knows this is just another excuse for you to not go out there and meet real people.

_You know what? I’m gonna do it myself_.

Your hand slides inside your panties, you wear nothing but an old Spider-man t-shirt you stole from a random dude you hooked up with once. Your mind tries to remember something that can make you cum.

The sleepiness comes before you can think of anything.

* * *

A loud thump echoes around your silent apartment and you sit up on your bed, hand still in your panties. You look down, _I’m pathetic_. Getting up, you let the coldness of the floor wake you up as your brain tries to understand what made you wake up.

You walk silently to your kitchen, opening the fridge and bending over to get a half empty water bottle.

“What do you want, human?”

For the smallest second, you freeze harder than the ice cubes above you, then you spin and jump, hitting the fridge behind. Your butt falls to the ground with the action and you’re facing a guy in the middle of your living room.

You could think he’s a thief or even an assassin. But he’s floating.

Literally.

His feet don’t touch the ground, there’s a faded black smoke around him. He looks young, probably in his mid-twenties, his hair is dark blond and the clothes are fully black, complementing the golden skin of his face. You try to assimilate his appearance, but it’s too hard to do it at once. You’ve never seen anyone like him.

_Because real people don’t look like this,_ you think.

“Who the fuck are you?”, your eyes are wide in shock but your voice is quite stable.

“How can you not know my name?”, his voice is very inhuman, too perfect, too deep, hitting all the right notes. He points to the biggest symbol on the papers you draw earlier that are close to him, “You’re the one who wrote it.”

“And how can you know that was me?”, you get up slowly, not wanting to disturb whatever is happening.

“I can smell your blood, little human.”

“What’s your name?”, you have an apologetic expression on your face. “I can’t read that, honestly.”

The demon chuckles slightly, he finds you funny, for some reason. You’re not like other humans, they either pee in their pants or try to run. But not you. You did get scared, which he always finds lovely, but you’re not even trembling.

“I have many names but for you, human, it’s Taehyung.”

“Taehyung”, you repeat the name and walks closer to him.

He’s still floating so he’s much taller than you. The demon looks down at your frame, his hooded eyes following your steps as you try to get a better look at his face.

_Oh wow, he’s like an angel._

You notice his big eyes are dangerous, with a perfect black smudged eyeshadow around them, and the rest of his face is the definition of ethereal masculinity. High cheekbones, straight nose, strongly sculpted jawline and proportioned lips. There's a long, dangling silver earring almost touching his broad shoulders. His demonic aura makes him beyond sexy.

“Did you summon me to look at my face? Are you sure your soul is worth that?”

“Soul?!”, you almost yell.

The lady from the store said the demon would ask for something small since it was just a dream, you were not prepared to give up your soul for a one-time thing.

“You summoned a fucking demon, human. What do you expect to happen now?”

“Demons can’t fly”, you’re so dumbfounded by his striking beauty that you barely assimilate the words coming out of your mouth.

“Your definition of demons is probably as vast as the first two lines you read about us on Wikipedia”, Taehyung furrows his thick eyebrows and looks you up and down, not understanding the weird specimen he’s got in hands. “What do you want to bargain? Tell me before I punish you for summoning me for no reason.”

_Do I want to fuck him?_ , you ask yourself. Of course, you do. He’s the hottest person – okay, entity – that you have ever seen, wearing a black suit that looks like it was tailored to fit him and only him, with perfect blond hair falling on his temples.

“Y-you’re an incubus, right? I called you to fuck me.”

For the first time, the demon senses shame behind your words but also a tad bit of lust. He looks at your body, trying to get deep into the roots of your feelings and emotions. You’re needy, that’s the first thing he notices. Your body is almost begging to be claimed, your pure soul screaming to get stained. He senses that you want him. A very small part of you is scared to death, but it gets drowned in the part that finds this all exciting, the same part that is fantasizing about him.

“Are you that desperate for a fuck that you had to summon a demon?”, Taehyung asks already knowing that you are.

“I didn’t know this would work, come on. It’s not that serious either. You’re an incubus, you only want sex and this is my own dream”, you shrug.

“I don’t know who gave you that info, human, but I’m not an incubus.” The demon graciously ‘steps down’ the inches he was floating and gets close to your face until you can see the irises of his eyes. They are grey with little sparkles of a soft pale grey. “And this is not your dream. So if you don’t give me something to bargain with, I’ll take it by force.”

You pinch your arm and the pain is instant. _But the lady said he’d appear in a dream! Why do I have a full body apparition in my living room?_ You think about running to the front door, but what if he catches you in the hall? Your neighbors are used to yelling people, they don’t care two shits about it anymore. Your room is closer and you can get out through the window and use the fire escape stairs, that way you’ll be outside and you can scream at people who will care.

“Try it”, the demon says.

You’re standing still.

“Try to run”, he says again.

And you run.

You’re right about one thing, at least; your room is much closer and you reach it fast. Too bad the demon is way faster. Something grabs one of your ankles and you fall to the ground, palming the cold surface. You kick back but there’s nothing there to hit. Not paying much attention, you run to your bedroom just to fall back on your butt again, facing the demon himself, standing beside your bed.

“You can try the front door if you want”, he mocks you.

In your mind, there’s a battle going on: reasonable side against the scared side. You do want to run, try the front door even though you know it’s a lost cause, as much as you want to lure the demon into… into what? You don’t know, but you want something from him that he already said he won’t offer.

_Am I weird for wanting to fuck him even though he wants my soul?_

Spinning around, you run back to the living room, but the same thing that caught your ankle does it again. You’re fast enough to look back and see the dark smoke forming the shape of a very pointy hand around your ankle before it retrieves back to its owner who’s floating to your encounter.

_He’s powerful_ , you notice. But this is the first time you’re seeing a demon, maybe they all have this kind of powers. _Or maybe I am really fucked and he is a very powerful one._

“Anything else?”, Taehyung asks you.

You do look around, searching for a cross or anything related to the church that you don’t even go to in years, but there’s nothing on sight.

“I’m not a low-class demon, crosses and holy water don’t work on me”, he’s got his hands in the front pockets of his black suit.

_So I was right_ , you thought. Taehyung is more powerful than an incubus would be. You don’t know if the lady of the store knew this, but she set you up for a real mess.

“You can read my mind”, you mutter.

“No, just your intentions”, the demon gets closer to you, still floating with the help of the dark smoke he controls. “Maybe your emotions as well.”

You start to panic. Not only he’s strong as hell –what a bad time for a joke – but he can also feel how desperate for him you are. You can’t be blamed, it’s been months, maybe even a year, since you had been fucked properly. It’s just natural that your body reacts this way when an exquisite demon shows up in front of you.

“What happens now? I die and you take my soul?”, you get up on your feet again, ready to face the consequences of your stupid actions.

“Is that what you want?”, the demon asks.

Taehyung is tempted, he wants to take your soul for himself, wants you to spend your whole eternity next to him. But he could never. First of all, he senses no need of greater things; you don’t want money or fame, you don’t want to live more or to be prettier. You want to cum and you want him. And in your desperate need of it, Taehyung finds himself wanting to give you exactly what you want. Incubus or not, how can he resist the sweet smell of your leaking arousal that started to pool in your panties the second you glanced at him?

“No! Can’t you just ignore me and leave?”, you see yourself clasping your hands together, praying for him to spare you and your poor soul. _I’m lying to a demon_ , you realize. You don’t want him to leave. Of course you _are_ afraid and you don’t want to lose your soul, and of course you _are not_ ready to see the demon – and also the hottest thing you’ve ever seen – go away and leave you alone. You want him. _Did my mom drop me when I was a kid? Why am I like this?_

“Are you praying for a demon, girl?”, the demon arches one of his perfect eyebrows, looking at your hands.

You catch yourself mumbling excuses, lowering your hands, while Taehyung, once again, steps down his floating black smoke and stands in front of you. Shutting up immediately, you gulp down the little hint of fear that you feel. All the power oozing out of him so strong that your head gets dizzy.

“I’m gonna fuck you tonight”, the demon says like a vow. “And you’re paying me with ten years of your afterlife by my side.”

Filling your lungs with air – while your head is getting filled with filthy scenarios – you open your mouth. “T-ten years?! For a fuck?”, you almost scream.

“This is what you get for wasting my time. Consider yourself lucky”, Taehyung takes the last step forward, your head tilting upwards so you can still look at his eyes. “Now show me how you pray. On your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic, you can buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/foxyseok 🥰😘


End file.
